Kimberly's First Sail Barge Ride
Kimberly and Kreela were dancing the next morning with Jabba and Lyn Me watching them. "Can I teach them or can I teach them?" Said Lyn Me to herself. Meanwhile in the desert the Power Rangers were still looking for the palace in an attempt to rescue their former Power Ranger and return to Earth. "Billy, how far is Jabba's palace?" Asked Tommy. "According to the data research back at the command center we are three miles from the gangster's palace." Replied Billy. Back in the palace Kimberly sat beside Jabba with Kreela at her side after dancing. "You danced beautifully my slaves. This afternoon I'm taking you Kimberly to my sail barge." Kimberly gasped in excitement. "Kreela, have Kimberly showered for her ride later." Ordered Jabba. Kreela showered Kimberly and as she was she sang to herself in Huttese. "Kreela knows her language." Said Kimberly while getting cleaned. After showering Kimberly sat in Lyn Me's room as she taught Kimberly everything about Jabba's sail barge. "This is my first ride on that sail barge of his and I can hardly wait." Lyn Me laughed. "I'll bet you are, kiddo. It's lots of fun and Kreela and I will be with you all the way." As afternoon came Kimberly was brought to Jabba to be ready for her ride on his sail barge. "Are you ready to see my sail barge my slave?" Kimberly nodded and smiled in a sexy way. "Good. Let's go." Jabba escorted Kimberly out of the throne room to his sail barge with Lyn Me and Kreela behind them. The Power Rangers made it to Jabba's palace to see the sail barge leave the palace. "Did you see that?" Asked Rocky. "I sure did." Replied Tommy. "Rangers, let's follow it." "I agree. Kimberly must be in there." Said Catherine. The sail barge was driving across the Dune Sea and Lyn Me and Kreela were on the top watching the sun. Inside Max Reebo and his band were playing music while Kimberly was beside Jabba drinking. "I hope you're impressed my slave." Kimberly giggled sexually. "I am, Master." "Good. You may leave my side and go outside to be with Lyn Me and Kreela." Kimberly went outside on the top of the sail barge to hang with Lyn Me and Kreela but before she could join them she noticed her fellow Power Rangers following it. Kimberly looked down to get their attention. "Tommy, guys, what are you doing here?" Tommy came up. "We came to get you out of here. Zordon sensed your enslavement and sent us to rescue you." "Tommy, it's great to see you and the others again but I'm not coming back." Tommy was surprised. "What do you mean?" "I have new friends here and I like it here as a half naked Slavegirl. Tell Zordon that I'm all right and I will always be your friend." Tommy understood. "Very well Kimberly." Tommy turned to the other Rangers. "Guys, Kimberly decided to stay here as Jabba's slave. She said she has friends here so let's get back to the command center." Aisha spoke up. "I think I will join Kimberly. Even if Jabba is a gangster I think being half naked would be fun." "Then we will tell Zordon you and Kimberly stayed behind." Aisha hugged her comrades then teloported to the sail barge while the others teloported back to Earth. Kimberly got some air and was ready to spend time with Lyn Me and Kreela until she saw Aisha. "Aisha?" "I decided to be with you." Kimberly was surprised. "Then we'll teach you how to dance here. Come, let me introduce you to my new friends." Kimberly brought Aisha to Lyn Me and Kreela. "Girls, I have a friend to introduce. Meet my friend Aisha." Lyn Me and Kreela came up to Aisha. "Welcome to Tatooine, Aisha." Aisha giggled shyly. "Thanks girls." Kimberly looked at Lyn Me. "Do you have an extra outfit for Aisha?" "We do, Kimberly. I will get her changed and introduced to Jabba at once." Lyn took Aisha inside while Kimberly hanged with Kreela. Aisha was shown a Slavegirl bikini with a yellow skirt to change into. "Go ahead, Aisha. I'll get you changed so you can meet your new master." Aisha took off her power Morpher and her clothes then Lyn Me put her choker on then her outfit and her earrings and arm bracelets. "You look beautiful. See for yourself." Aisha looked in the mirror and squealed in excitement. "You're right Lyn Me, I'm so beautiful half naked." "Now to bring you to Jabba." Kimberly and Kreela sat and talked for hours. "Your friend I think will like it here as you do, Kimberly." "I agree, Kreela. I like this sail barge." Kimberly and Kreela hugged each other then went back inside. Aisha was already introduced and was part of the club. Kimberly walked up. "Do you like your outfit?" "Yes, Kimberly, I do." Kimberly giggled. "Welcome to the club." Kimberly was glad to Aisha at her side and Aisha's time as a Slavegirl was just the beginning.